


I've Never Felt So at Home

by chromyrose



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Boats and Ships, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: After high school, each of them went off in his own direction - six years later, they're going on vacation together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of [Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week](http://hqot3week.tumblr.com/post/150847417746/join-us-in-celebrating-your-favourite-haikyuu), and I can't believe the week is almost over... Today's prompts were **domestic | long distance | vacation**.
> 
> The title comes from the Owl City song "The Saltwater Room," which fits both the ocean aesthetic and long-distance theme of this fic :)

After high school, each of them went off in his own direction. Asahi stayed in Miyagi, worked odd jobs for two years before he changed his mind about college and moved to Sendai to study child psychology. Suga left right after graduation for Kyoto, where he was accepted to a public relations program. And Daichi headed for Tokyo, moved in with Kuroo and Bokuto, and studied sports medicine.

It felt to Daichi like a massive waste, that they had known each other for three years but only been together for three months before graduation was upon them; if they’d found each other sooner, plans could have been made to accommodate them all living together and being together, or if they hadn't stumbled into their relationship so soon, so young and wide-eyed and eager, then they wouldn’t have had to endure the acute pain of distance.

Six years had passed since high school graduation, since buttons were exchanged from gakuran blazers and tears were wiped wordlessly from each other’s faces, and now it was time for graduation again: for Daichi from his six year program, for Asahi from his four. Suga was preparing to leave his job and looking for work in Tokyo, and in the interest of fairness he wasn’t going to go to either graduation ceremony. Even so, Daichi had no reason not to beam from ear to ear as he accepted his diploma.

—————

They had planned to meet at the ferry dock a few days later; Asahi was eyeing the boat apprehensively when Daichi spotted him, and his heart seized at the sight. They video chatted regularly, but no webcam could convey that Asahi was nearly two meters tall now, nor that his shoulders were twice as broad as the next man’s, nor that he had grown to be so _gorgeous_. Daichi tiptoed to his side, frowned as he realized that he only came up to Asahi’s chin.

“This would be a terrible time for you to have doubts about the ferry.”

Asahi spooked, and then turned to Daichi with a manic look of either pure fear or pure elation.

“Daichi!” He exclaimed as he immediately pulled him into a fierce hug. Daichi was surprised by this new Asahi; the Asahi he remembered got anxious about simply holding hands in public, too afraid of how people might react since they were all men.

Asahi’s hug was warm, inviting, and when Daichi recovered from the shock he folded himself against his boyfriend’s firm chest and hugged him back just as tightly. Then, to ward off any suspicion, he thumped him hard twice on the back.

Asahi’s smile didn’t dim, and his eyes were all but sparkling.

“I don’t have doubts about the ferry,” he said with certainty. “I’m just hoping I’m not the kind of person who gets seasick.”

“For all that you claim to have a weak stomach, I’ve never seen you actually throw up before. You’ll be fine.”

“It could be worse,” Asahi agreed with a smile that showed all of his teeth. “I could be like Hinata.”

Daichi laughed, remembering fondly what had, at the time, been an absolute nightmare: Hinata’s tumultuous nerves before every match, the way their decoy made a habit of escaping to the bathroom right as Daichi wanted to collect everyone’s focus.

He realized that those first years would be finishing up college too, if they were in four year programs, and was suddenly aware of time rushing past.

“Suga texted me ten minutes ago and said his train just got in.” Asahi said, pulling Daichi back to the present. “I might cry when I see him. Just so you’re prepared.”

Daichi punches Asahi’s arm. “It should be a crime to be that big and that fragile. Think of how you’ll look, blubbering while you’re two meters tall.”

“195 centimeters,“ Asahi corrected with a smothered grin. “And I’ve come to terms with the way I am. And, I know it’s part of why you like me.”

“Give me back the Asahi who doesn’t have a psychology degree,” Daichi teased. The truth was, it felt so good to see Asahi confident and playful the way he so often couldn’t be. Daichi reached for Asahi’s hand, and Asahi twined their fingers.

The ferry whistle blew, and one of the crewmen started boarding passengers; there weren’t many, but that was why they’d all agreed on the Ogasawara islands.

“Do you think he’ll make it here on time?”

“Don’t worry. Even though it’s boarding, the boat’s not scheduled to leave for another hour. He’ll make it.”

There was a silence after that affirmation, and then Asahi spoke again. “You look good, Daichi. Congratulations.”

“You don’t have to congratulate me again, Asahi, you called me the day of.”

“It’s different in person. Being able to see your real face and not just something on a screen. Looking at you and thinking, Daichi’s a physical therapist now, instead of it being something far off. You’ve always known you’ve wanted to do this, right? And now you’ve done it. So I think I can be as proud as I want.”

“Says the man who wasn’t even going to go to college, but then went from working in Ukai’s shop by day and cram school at night to a degree that’s really, really going to help people.” Daichi countered, smiling smugly.

Asahi opened his mouth as though he was going to respond, but then he was looking past Daichi’s shoulder and beaming like the Sun.

“Suga!”

Daichi turned immediately, risking whiplash for the sight of Suga, and oh God, he was worth it. His hair was shorter, and it looked neat and mature. He lost the chub in his face and revealed cheekbones that could scratch glass, they were so sharp. He looked tired, even from afar, but he was also glowing.

“Suga!” Daichi echoed dumbly, reaching his hands out. Suga ran into his chest, knocked Daichi back into Asahi, and the three of them were laughing like idiots.

“Seeing you both makes me feel like I’m waking up from a bad dream. Or a coma. It’s taking all of my willpower not to kiss you senseless.”

“Let’s get on board,” Asahi said tenderly. “We’ll find someplace private.”

—————

“Someplace private” ended up being their cabin, cramped, barely big enough for two twin-sized beds. The woman who checked their tickets seemed flustered by how large they were compared to their reservation, and offered them a larger room at no extra charge. Daichi did not even think about it before politely declining.

Suga laughed as he shut the door, as Asahi and Daichi were already pushing the two beds together.

“You scandalized her, Daichi. She won’t be able to look us in the eyes again.”

“She won’t see us again, anyways,” Daichi shrugged. “Not until we’re getting off the boat.”

“You know it’s a twenty five hour ride, right?”

Daichi smirked. Asahi was closer so he reached for him first, pulling him down to a searing kiss. The urge to possess, to mark, to take, spread through Daichi’s veins like liquid fire, but he had to be good. They were spending the next two weeks on the beach, and he was not giving Asahi any excuse to deprive them of the sight of him.

Hands rested on Daichi’s hips, and they were icy cold even through the fabric of his shirt; Suga’s hands. Daichi moaned into the kiss and Asahi responded in kind–

The floor moved beneath their feet, and Asahi clung to Daichi’s arms.

“Ready to spend the next two days together?” Suga said with a laugh, rubbing a distracting circle against the crest of Daichi’s hip bone.

“Ready to spend the next two weeks together?” Asahi said, softer but just as happy, his nose pressed into the soft hollow of Daichi’s cheek where he’d lost a tooth six years prior.

He was ready to spend the entire rest of his life with them, and didn’t need to say it for his lovers to know.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Ogasawara Islands](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonin_Islands) are real, and sound like such a romantic, isolated place for a getaway, aha. I made up the details about the ferry, except the ride really is 25 hours out of mainland Japan. And I know the implication was subtle, but I want to reassure you, these three are all going to move in together in Tokyo after the trip :)
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, let me know with a comment and/or kudos! Find me elsewhere on the interwebs: [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)
> 
> Don't forget to come back tomorrow for the last day of OT3+ week; I have plans to write a fic that I've been wanting to write for a long time!


End file.
